


Pizza night

by bananapie42



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Keith and Lotor are roomates and good friends, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pizza night gone wrong, or right, pizza debate, too early to tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananapie42/pseuds/bananapie42
Summary: Keith honestly just wants a break from Lotor's shenanigans





	Pizza night

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't even know if it's as funny as I think it is but goddamnit I wanted to indulge myself.

Knife Mother: How’s college going?

Ketchup: Oh, you know… stressful. 

Ketchup: Although, you know Matt?

Knife Mother: Obviously. 

Ketchup: Well, we’re finally dating because the asshole finally realized I was flirting with him. 

Knife Mother: Haven’t you been flirting with him since fifth grade? 

Ketchup: Yes. 

Knife Mother: Wow that boy’s oblivious. Well, at least he’s a sweet kid. Congrats, I guess. 

Ketchup: Thanks. I should probably get back to studying before I get kicked out of school. 

Knife Mother: You studying with Matt?

Ketchup: Yeah, why?

Knife Mother: You studying anatomy ;))))

Ketchup: EW. MOM. STOP THIS. 

Knife Mother: Alright, I’ll stop teasing for now. Go study or whatever it is you’re really doing. 

 

Keith turned his phone off and sighed. He was currently alone in his dorm because his roommate was out partying or whatever it was he liked to do.   
He really should study, but damn it he’d rather talk to Matt. 

Ketchup: Hey

Mattman: hey what’s up

Ketchup: Are you doing anything rn?

Mattman: not at the moment. why? want me to bug you?

Ketchup: Yeah, I just need a study buddy. 

Mattman: is this going where I think it’s going ;D

Ketchup: My mom suggested the same thing. No, I legitimately need a study buddy, I can’t concentrate on aNyThiNg. 

Mattman: you’re mom thought we were gonna have sex????

Ketchup: *Your

Ketchup: And yes. 

Mattman: ew 

Ketchup: That’s what I said! Anyway, my door is unlocked, just walk in whenever.

Mattman: already on my way. b there in a few. 

 

Keith practically threw his phone and ran out of his chair, quickly cleaning up his side of his room. Even though Matt had seen his room before, he wanted it to be as clean as he could possibly make it.   
Why the hell was he so nervous??? He’s met Matt before, fuck it, they’re fucking dating. He wasn’t even planning on doing anything with him! Just a simple study session. That’s it. They haven’t even kissed, so what was Keith so nervous about? Of course, they weren’t gonna do anything!  
Somehow the thought relieved him and stressed him out. 

Dude, just calm down. You’ve known Matt since you were in fourth grade. Sex is not happening today, Keith assured himself.

Keith threw his pillow on the bed sloppily. Satisfied with his work, he went to sit at his desk again but didn’t realize his chair had fallen down until he went to sit down, but fell onto the floor.   
“Wow, you’re pathetic,” a voice from the door said. Keith looked over to see his roommate, Lotor. His white hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he had an orange cardigan on. 

“Don’t look at me, I’m ugly,” Keith responded. Lotor shrugged and walked over to his side of the room, throwing his bag onto his bed before sitting down. 

“Tell me, why are you throwing yourself on the furniture like a fool?” Lotor asked. Keith hastily stood up and fixed his hair, blushing wildly while doing so. 

“Well, Matt’s coming over-”

“Ah. Say no more,” Lotor said while waving a hand dismissively. Keith was about to respond with something snarky but his phone vibrated, so he turned it on to see that Matt was texting him. 

 

Mattman: i’m gonna be a little late. traffic is killer

Ketchup: Your dorm is in the building next to mine?

Mattman: i’m saying that there are too many people nerd 

Ketchup: Oh. Well, take your time. 

Ketchup: Lotor says hi. 

Mattman: hey loturd!!!

Ketchup: He is greatly offended.

Mattman: alright i’ll be there soon

 

Keith threw his phone on his bed.  
“So… how was your weird college party or whatever?” Keith asked. Lotor raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“What party?” He responded. Keith shrugged and sat next to Lotor. 

“I dunno, man. I just assumed you party all the time. You have that kinda vibe,” Keith said. Lotor let out a laugh. 

“Dude, first of all, it’s, like, 2pm. Who in their goddamn mind is throwing a college party right now? Second of all, ew. No, I don’t like parties. I’m more of a… fuck, what’s the word?”

“Hipster douche?”

“Exactly! Except the douche part. I don’t think I’m a douche.”

“You’re right, that was completely out of line for me,” Keith smirked and lightly punched Lotor’s shoulder “You’re more of an asshole,” he teased. 

“I’ll kill you in real fucking life, Kogane,” Lotor hissed.

“What up lovebirds?” A voice asked. Keith looked up to see Matt standing by the door, panting heavily and trying his best to look cool but ultimately failing. Keith couldn’t help the smile spreading on his face. 

“Hey! Why are you panting? Someone wanna fight with you?” Keith asked as he stood up and walked over to Matt. Matt rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. 

“Pshh. As if those losers would wanna pick a fight with me. We all know who would win,” Matt boasted. 

“Keith would because you’d have him take your place,” Lotor chimed. Matt glared and pointed at Lotor while Keith snorted. 

“You’re absolutely right, but you shouldn’t say those things out loud,” Matt responded. He took off his shoes and laid down on Keith’s bed.   
“So, what’re we studying tonight?” Matt asked. Lotor’s eyes widened. 

“Oh my god- okay do you guys need the dorm to yourselves? Because that’s totally okay, I had no idea you two planned to-”

“We’re not going to have sex!” Matt and Keith yelled at the same time. Lotor put his hands up in a surrendering kind of way. 

“Fine then!!! I’ll still leave, give you two some privacy, just in case you do… wanna end up… doin that…” Lotor rambled. Keith facepalmed and started sputtering. 

“No, no, you-you can stay it’s… it’s not a big deal, we’re not having sex… why does everyone think that…” Keith mumbled. Lotor shrugged and crossed his legs. 

“Well, it’s my understanding that you’ve been pining for him since, what? Fifth grade? Maybe you got some sexual needs you need to get out, I don’t know, dude,” Lotor responded, his face almost as red and Both Keith’s and Matt’s, no doubt embarrassed.

“Oh my god can we please drop this subjec- wait you’ve had a crush on me since fifth grade?” Matt asked. 

“Well… yeah? When did you think I started liking you?” Keith asked. Matt shrugged and bounced his leg up and down. 

“I dunno, actually. I guess it makes a lot of sense, not that I think about it. I started liking you around tenth grade,” Matt said. Lotor sighed dreamily. 

“Well, I started liking the both of you never,” he added. Keith reached over Matt’s shoulder, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Lotor, who swiftly missed it. 

“Alright, mushy-ness aside, can we actually get to studying now?” Keith asked, very ticked off about the whole conversation that just occurred. 

Pretty soon, Matt and Keith were trading notes and helping each other with some different problems. At some point, Lotor did too and all three of them had a little study party. When they got hungry, Lotor ordered them all a pizza and they spent ten minutes fighting over what to get. 

“Pineapple ham!”

“Matt, that’s literally the grossest pizza ever! No!”

“What about anchovies and olives?”

“Keith you’re a disgusting human being who the fuck do you think you are!?”

“There’s nothing wrong with a super salty pizza, Matt!”

“What if we just get pepperoni pizza?”

“Lotor, that’s so overrated!”

“Pepperoni with sausage then.”

In the end, Lotor just ordered them all separate pizza’s, snickering to himself for some reason.   
“Hey, do we have any special requirements?” Lotor asked. 

“Tell them to send their cutest delivery boy to tell each of us we’re the light of his life and he can’t live without us,” Matt nonchalantly said. Lotor nodded his head and sent the order in, setting his phone down to go back to studying with them. 

After forty-five minutes, they heard a knock on the door.   
“Matt, could you go get that?” Lotor asked. Matt looked so offended. 

“I don’t even live here,” he protested. 

“You do now. Congrats,” Lotor unenthusiastically said. Matt glared at him before rolling off the bed and opened the door. The pizza boy looked confident until he looked around in the room. 

“Pizza’s?” Matt asked. 

“Um… I- I was told to tell you that you’re… um… the light of my life??? And I couldn’t live without you???” He asked, clearly flustered. Matt’s eyes widened and he looked over at Lotor. 

“Dude, you actually wrote that? I was joking,” Matt said. Lotor smirked and shrugged. 

“I didn’t copy all the words you said, per-say, but told him to tell me because I’m lonely and have no love life. Pizza boy, tell me I’m the light of your life or some shit,” Lotor said. The pizza boy awkwardly looked around before clearing his throat. 

“Um… you’re the light of my life and I can’t live without you?” The pizza boy awkwardly said. Lotor looked up at him. 

“That will suffice. Thank you,” He looked over at Matt “Mathew, why don’t you pay for those pizza’s?” He asked. Matt threw his hands in the air, frustrated. 

“Dude! Don’t have any money! You told us you were paying!” Matt squeaked. Lotor groaned and dramatically rolled off the bed. 

“Fiiiine. Cute Pizza boy who I don’t know-”

“Lance.”

“Cute pizza boy named Lance, I shall pay you for your kind deed of making me feel like I have a romantic life. And also the pizza I guess,” Lotor said. He walked over to Lance and handed him a wad of cash. 

“Where the fuck did you even get that? Your pockets are the size of your dick,” Keith said with surprise. Lotor glared at him as both Matt and Lance snorted. 

“What, so you mean big?” Lotor retorted.

“We both know that’s not true,” Keith teased. Lotor was silent for a second. 

“Extra large.”

“Pay the poor pizza boy, Lo.”

“His name is Lance and we’re getting married.” 

“Wait, we are? Damn, why didn’t you say anything, I would’ve worn my fancy pizza outfit,” Lance interrupted. Lotor shrugged and took the pizzas. 

“Meet me behind Denny’s parking lot at 2am and we’ll discuss the details later,” Lotor said. 

“Dude, it is 2am,” Matt said. Lotor almost dropped the pizzas. 

“You’re fucking with me,” Lotor said with shock. 

“He’s not fucking with you. It’s 2am,” Keith confirmed. 

“Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw,” Lotor softly said. Lance’s hands twitched and he smiled widely. 

“Oh my god- you listen to Heathers too???” He asked. Lotor practically jumped up and down. 

“Yes!! You do too???” 

“Fuck yeah!”

“Hold on, I’m giving you my number,” Lotor said he dropped the pizza’s on Keith’s bed and dashed over to his side of the room, looking for a piece of paper. Matt sashayed over to the bed and sat next to Keith, opening the first box of pizza. 

“Lotor you absolute fucker,” Matt said calmly. Lotor walked back over to the Lance, a slip of paper in his hand. 

“What? Oh, wait until you find your pizza,” Lotor teased. He handed the paper to Lance and winked with a soft smile.   
“Call me!” He cheerfully said. Lance’s face was bright red and nodded his head. He meekly waved goodbye and dashed away. Lotor giggled and closed the door.   
“Guys, I’m in love,” he wistfully said, his face a bright pink. 

“Wait, what did he order?” Keith asked. Matt held up the pizza to Keith’s face. 

“Fucking none pizza with left side beef,” Matt almost screeched. 

“Check your pizza,” Lotor said as he sat on the bed. Matt opened another box and stuck his tongue out. 

“I found your pizza, Keith,” He said. He handed Keith the box and Keith made offended Keith noises. The olives and anchovies spelled out the words ‘fuck you’.   
Matt gasped and held up his pizza box. The ham and pineapples were in the shape of a hand flipping someone off.   
“Does yours say anything?” Keith asked. Lotor held up his box proudly the show that they wrote the word ‘perf’ on it. 

After they (reluctantly) ate their pizza’s, Matt decided it was time for him to go back to his dorm.   
“Alright, see you losers later,” he casually said with a smile. He leaned over and quickly kissed Keith’s cheek before walking down the hallway. Keith stood there stammering for so long, Lotor eventually closed the door. 

“You’re pathetic,” was all he said. 

“I’m in love, asshole! The shit has an effect on people!” Keith protested. Lotor rolled his eyes and walked to his closet, pulling out a purple t-shirt and black shorts.   
“You’ll understand someday,” Keith mumbled. Lotor pulled his shirt up, messing up his braid.

“You sound like a grandma,” he said as he put his purple shirt on. Keith rolled his eyes and got into his pj’s as well. 

“Thank fucking god tomorrow’s Saturday,” Keith mumbled. He got into his bed and snuggled under the covers. Lotor turned off his light and sat in his bed, scrolling through his phone. 

“It’s Sunday, actually,” Lotor responded. 

“God fucking damn it.”


End file.
